


/ MarkChan / 牛奶

by yuni2017_tingbo



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuni2017_tingbo/pseuds/yuni2017_tingbo





	/ MarkChan / 牛奶

///

叩叩叩——  
“东赫，今天的牛奶！”  
还瘫在床上的李东赫从二楼窗口应了一声，硬撑着爬起来下去开门。  
门外面站着的一如往常是熟悉的牛奶工。  
“啊，马克哥，今天也十分感谢。”  
被叫到名字对方笑了，盯着一头杂毛的李东赫忍不住问：“东赫啊，真的不考虑在门口装一个牛奶箱吗？这样就不用每天下来自己拿牛奶了。”  
“啊...那也不必，不知道还会在这里住多久呢，”李东赫没注意到对面人有些变化的眼神，又说，“不过也多亏马克哥，我很讨厌闹铃刺耳的声音，每天都需要早起的话，被马克哥叫醒比闹钟叫醒感觉好多了。”  
没有过多寒暄什么，与李马克告了别后，李东赫就提着牛奶上了楼。

 

李东赫现在一个人独居这栋双层小楼。  
自从出柜风波以后，作为一个正在上升期的歌手，李东赫名气突然一落千丈，网络上骂声一片，导致李东赫有段时间都不敢上网。

其实被爆出柜那件事来得突然，李东赫在待机室后台逛同性社区的时候，被偷溜进去的私生粉丝拍到了手机界面，便直接发布到网上引起轩然大波。  
虽然现在大家热爱卖腐拉郎，但是真遇上这种正主了又不接受。  
公司为了压这件事花了不少钱，结果对于李东赫这种新兴之星，有多少人背地里盯着要弄垮，于是铺天盖地的负面新闻和诽谤造谣袭来，李东赫不堪重负，只好出面承认自己真的是同性恋，并以此退出娱乐圈。  
父母被气到不肯认他，朋友也渐渐分散，经纪公司还算仁义，都这样了还付给他一大笔钱算做辛苦费再跟他解约。他干脆带着解约金和自己前几年攒的一点积蓄，自己来到这个城市郊区独居，不再抛头露面。

就算到了这种偏远郊区，李东赫平时也基本不出门，连买菜都要网购，地址不敢填家门口，就填到稍远一点的百货超市，去拿快递的时候还要把自己包得严严实实，让第一次见到他的超市老板娘以为店里要进贼了。

///

牛奶广告是在后来收到的。  
那天李东赫刚拿完快递，抱着一大袋子速食菜品准备走，就被旁边的人拦下了，问他需不需要上门送牛奶服务。  
李东赫心里有点害怕，把头埋得更低了，急忙回了句不需要就准备逃跑，结果后面那人好像不依不饶，居然一直跟上来。  
眼看都快走到家了，李东赫还是甩不掉尾随的人，只好停下回头去看他。  
长得还挺帅，谁想到是变态跟踪狂。李东赫在心里小声地骂，但是张嘴了还是说：“我真的不需要。”  
“你可以先免费体验一个星期，怎么样？”那个挺帅的跟踪狂说，“我把我的名片给你，你对着那个电话号码发地址就好了，好不好？”  
李东赫不答话，接过对方名片后撒腿就跑，跑了两个拐弯再回头看，没有再跟上来，才松了一口气。

 

李东赫当晚收到了竹马好友李帝努的越洋电话。  
忘了说，李帝努李东赫当年读同一个高中，不过李东赫中途辍学去做歌手了，李帝努还是一路读书，没多久就获得了去加拿大做交换生的留学机会。李东赫出事的那时候李帝努正在一心准备出国的资料，两耳不闻窗外事，李东赫便把自己的事情一直对他隐瞒着，直到后来才坦白。  
坦白的那时候李帝努已经落地加拿大有一段时间了，面对好友遭遇困境又气又急也很无可奈何，只是表明自己无论如何都会站在李东赫这一边。  
后来连李东赫现在住的这套房子也是李帝努帮忙联系到的，说是他在加拿大那边认识了一位同是韩国人的学长，学长有套房子在国内闲置着，虽然位置比较偏远，不过正好满足李东赫想要隐居的需求。李东赫见对方开出的房租也很低，来看了装修也完美符合心意，就高高兴兴地住下了。

李帝努这时候打电话过来，就是说年底学长准备毕业了可能会回国，虽然学长没有提，但是李帝努猜如果回国的话肯定会把房子要回去，他就来通知一下李东赫，可能到时候得准备看看其他房子了。  
李东赫掰着指头算，自己还能在这栋房子潇洒好几个月，也就把这件事抛到脑后。只不过回忆起来今天那个送牛奶的，说话口音倒像加拿大人，他鬼使神差地找出了今天随手抓住的那个名片。  
李——马——克——  
想了想，又鬼使神差地发送了自己的地址。

///

李东赫除了唱歌其实也没有什么别的特长，原先靠嗓子谋生，现在退居下来什么也干不了，只能在网上随便帮人写点什么词曲，也算有一点小盈利。  
只不过独居又搞创作，难免日夜颠倒，李东赫一向不喜欢闹钟的提示音，他嫌太刺耳，从小到大起床都是靠人叫，小的时候上学是妈妈叫，后来做艺人了是经纪人叫，在他遇到李马克这个送牛奶的之前，他也过了一段没日没夜的日子，然后现在是李马克叫，这一叫就叫了快两个月。  
李东赫喝完牛奶后看了眼日历，发现离李帝努说的那位学长的回国日期满打满算剩一个星期了，他干脆看看别的房子。  
说舍得是不可能的，再怎么样住了几个月还是有点感情，还有......  
李东赫发现自己也有点舍不得李马克。

自出柜以来，李东赫还没发现自己对谁动过心。他从小到大母胎solo，对女孩子不感兴趣是真的，不知道自己喜欢什么样的男孩也是真的。  
只不过这个人如果是李马克——虽然一开始骂人家是变态跟踪狂，但是其实这个人不仅长得帅，说话也很好听，身材也很好，对人也很温柔......

李东赫很久没有梦遗了。

李东赫在浴室洗内裤的时候，就听到李马克每天早上按时的叫喊：“东赫啊！今天的牛奶！”  
李东赫顿时有点难为情，局促地应了一声就赶紧把手洗了两三遍，又用毛巾擦到快脱皮了才下楼去开门。  
“东赫今天怎么起得这么慢？”  
门一开李东赫就听见李马克问话。  
“昨...昨天睡得有点晚...就...”李东赫有些结巴地傻笑，接过牛奶后又不自然地说，“马克哥...以后不用来了，牛奶的钱我结给你吧。”  
“什么？”李马克问。  
“哥以前都还没收过我牛奶的钱吗，不是说等我不需要了的那天再一起结账嘛。”李东赫看李马克眼神有些严肃，越说越小声。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我快要搬走了所以...”  
“牛奶算送你的，不需要结账了。”李东赫还没说完就被李马克打断，“你要搬到哪里去？”  
“总之哥以后不用再来了！”李东赫不想再硬着头皮跟李马克交谈，又马上从玄关拉开柜子数了几张钱塞进他的手里，“谢谢哥的好意！”  
结果李东赫的手还来不及收回去就被对方抓住了，一下子被拉进怀里堵住了嘴巴。  
李东赫这小半辈子还没有跟人如此亲近过，冷不丁被吻住了唇直接大脑当机，等人家企图把舌头伸进来了，才反应过来要推开对方。  
李东赫红着一张脸不知道是气的还是羞的，瞪着李马克说不出来话，干脆一个转身砰得一下直接把门关上了。

李东赫噔噔噔地上了楼就直接瘫在床上，他现在不想探头到窗口去看楼下李马克到底走没走，他现在只想恨自己不争气，怎么被亲一下心就在胸腔里横冲直撞，撞得他脑子疼。  
李东赫没在被窝里躺多久又很快睡着了，梦里又在跟李马克这样那样，李东赫气得想拳打脚踢，不过梦里的他也是依然不争气，软了半边身子让那个臭送牛奶的为所欲为。

接下来第二天，第三天，第四天，李马克真的没有再来过。  
李东赫每天睡到日晒三竿才醒，醒了又洗内裤，一边洗一边骂人，真的好恨，一个破送牛奶的，凭什么让他这样魂牵梦绕。而且怎么叫他不来就不来，不喜欢人家又亲人家，喜欢人家又不求我别走！  
李东赫就在这几天灵感井喷，写了好几套苦情暗恋的词，投到网站去都被录用了。  
眼看要搬走的时间越来越近，李东赫还是没找到合适的房子，他有些绝望地盘算，自己到时候怕不是要去住桥洞了。

///

大清早是被手机铃声吵醒的，李帝努又钱多烧手选择打越洋电话。  
“怎么了？”刚睡醒的李东赫声音还带有点甜腻，就听见对面李帝努骂了一句脏话，又问了一句，“你搞什么呢？”  
“李马克这么牛逼的已经把你给睡了？”李帝努在那边声音听起来很雀跃，“我是不是打扰你们了？”  
李东赫：？？？  
“什么呢！！！”李东赫现在满脑子有五百个问号，“你怎么认识李马克啊？是同一个李马克吗？什么叫李马克把我睡了啊！不是凭什么他睡我啊！”  
李东赫噼里啪啦问了一堆，李帝努好像察觉到自己坏事儿了，只得赶忙说了句“我不知道！你去问李马克吧！”就挂了电话。

李东赫感觉事情不简单，他这个竹马看起来憨憨的但其实精着呢，自己是不是被他下圈套了。  
李东赫趁着起床气直接拨打了李马克的电话，结果对面很快就接通了。  
“东赫？”  
李马克的声音透过电话传过来的感觉居然酥酥麻麻的，好像就在自己耳边说话。  
李东赫突然又有点怂了吧唧：“你好...马克哥，我想问...就是...你认识李帝努吗？”  
对面居然笑了一声，转移话题问：“要喝牛奶吗？”

李东赫刚睡醒的时候脑子是不太清楚的，比如他不知道怎么的就回答了李马克说“想”，也比如不知道怎么的就让李马克现在坐到他家客厅里来了。  
李马克来的时候还带了两瓶牛奶，李东赫有点尴尬，也不敢直视他，只好低着头坐在一边喝牛奶。  
“我认识李帝努。”李马克倒是终于开口了。  
不过李东赫脑子里一个疑问都还没解决，李马克接下来的话又让他直接呆住了。  
“我就是那个学长。”  
“这套房子也是我的。”  
“我早就知道你了，我在jeno的社交网站上看见过你们去聚会的照片。”  
“那个时候就对你一见钟情，然后jeno跟我说了你的事，也告诉我你刚好在找房子。”  
“送牛奶也是专门给你送的，我那个时候刚回国，发现你没有社交，就想用送牛奶的方式靠近你。”  
“你不常出门，不认识邻居，肯定不知道隔壁那栋房子也是我的，我回国之后一直住那里，不过我一直没让jeno告诉你。”

李东赫活了二十多年第一次发现自己的脑容量一点都不够用，他花了一点时间消化这些事情，突然问：“那我还要不要搬出去？”  
“如果你愿意，”李马克盯着他的眼睛，“我的房子一辈子给你住。”  
李东赫被盯得脸红了还不忘生气：“不早点说！我昨天都以为我要去住桥洞了！”  
“那东赫是接受我的表白了吗？”李马克趁机问。  
“为了房子...”李东赫不敢正眼瞧他，“勉强答应吧。”

“那我也有一个问题要问东赫。”  
“问什么？”  
“为什么每天都在洗内裤？”  
“我没有！”  
“我们阳台对着的，东赫原来是爱说谎的孩子吗？”  
！！！  
李东赫一听一下子就从椅子上弹起来要跑，结果跑回房间的路刚好要途径李马克，就被人一把拉到大腿上坐着了。  
李东赫感觉有个东西顶着他，一时气急：“你怎么白日宣淫！！！”  
“没有办法的宝贝。”李马克搂着人往怀里带，还不忘凑近他耳边说。  
“这是，晨勃。”

///

李东赫被压在床上的时候羞愧难当，他第一次经受这些，居然还是大白天。  
“要不我们晚上...晚上再来......”李东赫开始扮可怜求情了。  
李马克忙着亲吻他的脖颈，听到哀求后狠狠地啜了一口皮肤算是抗议。

李东赫以前看黄文说做爱的时候人都像一条漂泊的小船浮浮沉沉，他现在觉得明明像一条濒死的鱼才对，被丢在岸上无法呼吸，被触碰过的身体都好像慢慢地变得不是自己的。李马克倒像一只终于抓到鱼的猫，在啃食他的锁骨，乳头，下腹还有大腿。  
李东赫原本一直用手臂挡着眼睛，不敢去看这青天白日的淫况，突然惊觉自己下体被一个温柔的地方包裹住，一瞬间就全身紧绷泄了出来，李马克躲闪不及，被射了一个满嘴。  
李东赫吓得惊慌道歉，眼泪汪汪的好不心疼，又被李马克压住亲吻。李马克将还没吞下去的精液渡到李东赫嘴里，还不忘说：“没有关系的，宝贝的牛奶是甜的。”

前戏做得冗长，李马克怕伤到初次承欢的李东赫，每一寸皮肤都照顾着。  
“家里没有润滑剂可怎么办，”李马克边亲边说，“那就要麻烦东赫宝贝多出点水了。”  
李东赫羞红了整张脸，张张嘴说不出任何话，李马克又不忍心逗他了：“床头柜的护手霜可以用吗？”  
得到李东赫的点头后李马克又俯下身啄了啄他的嘴：“宝贝真棒。”  
“这有什么好夸的...”李东赫有些无语地嘟囔，实际脸上都是掩盖不住的开心，但还是要醋一句，“你是不是跟前任都是这样说？”  
“没有，一直都只有你。”  
“我以前没有谈过恋爱。”  
“遇到东赫，好像这些事情都是无师自通了。”

李马克捅进来的时候，身下人疼得生理盐水直掉，李马克心疼得不行，俯下身子亲他：“需要出来吗？”  
“不要。”李东赫忍着眼泪摇头，又伸手把李马克抱得更紧，“喜欢哥哥，不要。”  
李马克一开始只能缓慢地抽动，不过李东赫进入状态的时间太快了，肠液伴着护手霜越分泌越多，李马克很快就开始没有阻碍地冲撞。  
李马克发现脚踝是李东赫的敏感点，只要一亲吻脚踝，自己宝贝的穴口就会缩紧，嗓子里发出的呻吟也会变调。  
李马克好像一个刚找到心仪玩具的小孩，不停地啃咬李东赫的脚踝。李东赫被刺激得一直在骂李马克混蛋，心里还不忘腹诽自己刚刚怎么会觉得他是猫，辱猫了，明明是粗暴的狮子。

到最后将要射的时候，李马克每一次顶进李东赫最深处，嘴里一直在问：“宝贝，想不想喝牛奶？”  
李东赫被顶得云里雾里一句话也说不出，只懂得抓着李马克后背一个劲儿地哭。  
“想喝吗？”狮子不依不饶。  
“呜......想......”  
“想喝谁的？宝贝想喝谁的？告诉我。”  
“嗯......想喝马克哥的。”  
“不够。”  
李东赫被顶得受不了了，李马克为了逼他还堵上了他的马眼，心急之下李东赫起了复仇的心思，他用力狠狠咬住了李马克的肩膀，又附在他耳边说。  
“想喝老公的牛奶。”

换来的是灭顶的快感和逐渐晕过去的意识。

///

李东赫醒来的时候天已经快黑了，浑身除了酸痛还算清爽，只不过嗓子有些干哑，估计是叫久了。他想转身去看搂着他睡觉的李马克，结果发现对方的性器居然还在自己身体里。  
李东赫心里暗骂淫虫！变态！就想悄悄挪开身体让性器出来，结果动了没两下又被身后人紧紧抱住了。  
“宝贝醒好早。”李马克缩在他颈肩嘟囔。  
李东赫本来有些火气又被李马克撒娇的语气给浇灭了，只能好声好气地说：“你能不能出来......”  
“不可以，宝贝不是说要住桥洞吗？”  
“什么桥......”  
“我让宝贝不住桥洞了，但是我想住宝贝的洞。”  
“呀！李马克！你出去！！！”  
李东赫忍无可忍骂了出来，这个人开黄腔不分时间地点真的太可怕了。  
“宝贝嗓子疼的话不要骂了，”李马克听到李东赫吼完之后的小声咳嗽赶紧安抚，“宝贝声音这么好听，不要伤到了。”  
“反正现在也不唱歌了，哑了也不怕。”李东赫赌气地顶嘴。  
“不行，哑了我会心疼。”李马克又趁机亲一口，“东赫还想唱歌吗？”  
提到以前的事情李东赫有点焉：“可能很难吧......”  
“那还喜欢唱歌吗？”  
李东赫转身缩在李马克怀里不说话。

怎么不想呢，怎么不喜欢呢，自己为了唱歌放弃的东西太多了，他不想把唱歌也放弃了。唱歌是他最后的支柱也是他最快乐的事情，如果可以继续唱的话......  
“算了。”李东赫最后还是闷闷地说，“如果马克哥喜欢，我可以给你唱。”  
“不行的，东赫的歌声值得更多人去听到。”李马克挪下身子盯着李东赫的眼睛，“如果你还想唱歌，你想在哪里唱？在韩国？在加拿大？我都可以陪你。不需要你赚钱我可以养你，我只希望东赫能一直做自己喜欢的事。”  
李东赫感觉自己快哭出来了，还忍不住说：“干嘛，你一个送牛奶的，这么能耐啊？”  
李马克又气又无奈地顶了李东赫一下，得到对方变调的惊呼之后还不解气，又压住亲了半天才放开。  
“我看你还不太了解你老公。”  
“送牛奶是只为李东赫开创的副业，主业是李氏集团分公司总经理。”  
“总部在加拿大，分公司在韩国，所以你想去哪我就调去哪儿。”  
李东赫有点愣愣地听完：“你怎么还挺牛逼的，那我是不是算被包养了？”  
“不是，”李马克见缝亲嘴，又把人啄了几口，“我的心现在都是你的，是你包养了我的心。”

///

彼年开春的时候，推特上掀起一轮小小的浪潮。  
有人录了一段温哥华某酒吧驻唱歌手的演唱视频，还惊呼是“塞壬”。  
视频光线昏暗，大家没办法看清这位歌手的脸，一些粉丝慕名赶去当地酒吧听歌，发现“塞壬”演唱的时候一直带着面具，没有办法一睹真容。网络上也查不到丝毫这位歌手的信息，网友们后来就都以“塞壬”作为他的代称。  
有人在那条推文下面评论了一句，“听声音有点像前几年在韩国的那位solo歌手楷灿哎。”  
不过最后都被埋没在一堆惊呼赞叹混杂着各国语言的评论中，没人再看得见了。

 

end.


End file.
